


it's never just one time

by alicegirl6



Category: Charmed
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicegirl6/pseuds/alicegirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known the man was violent, and ever since that first slap Chris had been prepared for more, he had known deep down that this day would come. sequel to the one time he went too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's never just one time

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize this story, as it has been posted on fanfiction for quite some time now. I just thought that this way more people could read it

Chris knew it had been it bad idea to send Leo to Valhalla. He knew it would come back to him, and bite him in the ass. He knew that, and so when the sisters finally found Valhalla, and broke Leo out, Chris was already thinking of excuses and ways to escape. In all his plans, he hadn’t exactly calculated in Leo. He hadn’t thought about how the man would react, and even if he would have thought about it, his actual reaction wouldn’t have been one he would have thought of.

It was stupid of him really, Chris thought as his father pushed him into the cage on the island of Valhalla. He should have known his father would resort to violence.  As the sword was thrown to him by Leo, memories flooded Chris’ mind, memories of a time in his past.

 

He had known from a very young age that Leo was a bad man, and a bad father. He could pretend to be an angel all he wanted, but his true self was always shown to Chris. It took the rest of the family a long time to figure out the truth, they had known him to be a nice and calm man for a long time after all.

Piper was the first one to realize, probably because she had to deal with the other side of Leo the most. She saw how much he hurt her little peanut often, and so she became aware of how Leo actually was. But still, while she knew he wasn’t the loving and caring husband and father, and while she knew he played favorites. She wouldn’t have thought him to be a violent man. Nobody thought that about him, even Chris hadn’t believed that for a long time. The man was an angel after all, he was an elder, they were all about keeping the peace, they were the people who preached for a non violent way. And so to think that one of the elders was a child abuser. That he would hurt his own son, a little boy. Well yes, most people found that thought ridiculous.

It was Chris who found out first that Leo could actually quit violent, he had seen it in the man’s eyes. Of course he had also felt his fist when the man beat him.

Leo had come to the manor to speak with Piper and spent some time with Wyatt. That were always his reasons for coming, something that had hurt Chris before but by that time Chris had become indifferent to it. He didn’t even remember what Leo had said to him, only that his reaction hadn’t been all that smart for it put Leo in a rage. Chris had been backing away, trying to get to safety because as soon as he had seen the look in the man’s eyes he knew he had gone too far, and he knew that Leo would do something he would later regret. Chris obviously wasn’t quick enough, and the resulting slap in his face had been a shock. Never in a million years had he thought he would become a victim of child abuse, that his father would hit him. His father hit him a second time and Chris was in shock, he couldn’t even defend himself. Luckily he didn’t have to. Wyatt had come in and had made sure his father would never get the chance to hurt him again. It had changed Chris, it had changed the family. That was when the rest of the family finally found out the truth about Leo Wyatt.  It was the action that made sure the cracks in the relationship between Leo and the Halliwell family were too big to even begin to repair. It was the last time they would see him as family.

 

And so Chris should have known that Leo would resort to violence, he should have thought about it. This time there would be no Wyatt to save him, but this time Chris didn’t freeze either. He had known the man was violent, and ever since that first slap Chris had been prepared for more, he had known deep down that this day would come.

Because whatever people might say about Leo Wyatt, Chris knew the truth even if he was the only one. He knew Leo was an awful man.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
